


An odd reunion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The day after The Battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood just want to go home, but will love blossom just a day after hope was given?





	An odd reunion

It's the day after the battle of Hogwarts and Neville wanted to go home, but Harry insisted that he stay to help rebuild the castle.

Neville muttered, "Stupid debris, stupid Death Eaters."

A familiar dreamy voice said, "They weren't so stupid when Voldemort nearly killed Harry Potter."

Neville looked up and saw Luna Lovegood standing before him in the same outfit she had worn during the battle the day before.

Neville stammered, "I d-d-didn't see you there, Luna."

Luna airily stated, "Just arrived, I was helping Harry mend Gryffindor tower."

Neville told her, "He made me stay to help."

Luna replied, "I can see that, you don't look too happy about it."

Neville admitted, "I just want to go home."

Luna sighed. "I know the feeling, I just want to go home too."

Neville asked, "Wasn't your home blown to smithereens after an accident with Death Eaters and an Erumpent horn?"

Luna nodded and responded, "Doesn't stop me wishing I could go there though."

Neville gestured to the remains of a staircase he was supposed to be clearing away and frowned. "We better get back to work."

Luna smiled. "Harry said I could help you."

Neville gasped. "He did?"

Luna answered, "He said you looked like you needed a hug and that I should be the one who gave you one."

Neville insisted, "On you go."

Luna pulled Neville into a warm hug and whispered, "Everything will get better now that Voldemort is truly gone forever."

Neville muttered into her neck, "I love you Luna."

Luna pulled back from him and inquired, "What did you just say?"

Neville repeated less confidently, "I love you Luna."

Luna grinned. "I thought that's what you said, but I just wanted to check."

Neville asked, "Well, do you love me back?"

Luna replied, "I love you Neville Longbottom."

Neville gasped. "You do?"

Luna told him, "I always have, I just thought that you loved Harry or Hannah."

Neville inquired, "Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott?"

Luna nodded and explained, "Harry told me he was gay long before you found out and I heard rumours that you were dating Hannah."

Neville smirked. "You heard wrong."

Luna chuckled. "I can't believe I ever thought that you and Harry were a couple."

Neville smiled. "I know, Harry is like a brother to me."

Luna went on, "I bet you never knew he was gay and liked Draco Malfoy?"

Neville grinned. "I had no idea, will you be going to their wedding?"

Luna said, "Of course, as long as I can go with you."

Neville beamed, "I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else."

Luna suddenly stated, "We should probably get back to work before Harry shouts at us."

Neville admitted, "I don't care if he shouts at us, Luna."

Luna asked, "Why?"

Neville told her, "Because this is the happiest I've been since the battle."

Luna smiled. "This is the happiest I've been since the battle too."

Neville dropped the muggle broom he had been holding the entire conversation and he and Luna shared their first awkward kiss amidst the ruined wreckage of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.


End file.
